Le Prédateur
by ClaraDWho
Summary: Le Prof était près pour aller se coucher, quand soudain il fut interpellé par le message d'un proche ami. Prof x Panda LEMON
1. Le Prédateur partie 1

Salut les gens!

Me revoilà aujourd'hui avec un Two Shot Prof/Maître Panda! (oui vous lisez bien ^^')

C'est une histoire qui traîne depuis un ou deux mois dans mon pc, je me suis dis qu'il serait peut être temps de la poster :)

**DISCLAIMERS: Les personnages de cette fic proviennent de l'univers Salut les Geeks, c'est donc bien évidemment qu'ils ne m'appartiennent pas. **

Je ne vous retiens pas plus! Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

Encore une grosse journée remplis d'expérience et de projet aussi fou les uns que les autres. Le Prof se trouvait dans son labo buvant un thé vers 3h00 du matin. Il était sur son tabouret attablé à son établi, devant lui se trouvait son ordinateur allumé. Il surfait sur ces sites internet habituels, son rituel avant d'aller se coucher. Ce soir-là il n'y avait rien de très intéressant sur la toile, plus qu'à vérifier ses mails et à aller recharger ses batteries.

Le scientifique se rendit donc sur sa messagerie, ne pensant pas avoir reçu quoi que ce soit, en général il était juste envahi de spam. Pourtant il y tenait, il devait vérifier si l'un de ses confrères n'avait pas essayé de le contacter. Cette fois quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de trouver au milieu d'une dizaine de pub douteuse un mail d'une proche connaissance. Un mail qui allait changer tout une facette de sa vie. Non, ce mail ne passa pas inaperçu, en même temps ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il recevait un mail de Maître Panda.

Il resta un peu bête devant son ordinateur ne cessant de relire l'objet de ce mail qui n'était pas si exceptionnel que ça : « Salut »

Qu'est ce qui pouvait bien se cacher derrière ce mot si anodin ? Son cerveau bouillonnait, cherchant rapidement à quoi il devait s'attendre. Une réaction totalement exagéré devant une situation habituelle pour la plupart des gens, une réaction qui pourtant lui correspondait totalement.

Depuis l'arrêt de la Science infuse, à sa demande, le Prof avait choisi de se concentrer 24h/24 sur sa passion : l'inexplicable. Presque un an qu'il ne quittait que très rarement son laboratoire pour se buter à entretenir sa science infuse. Il avait même commencé à se faire un nom dans le domaine si prisé de la recherche scientifique, en acquérant le respect de certains de ses confrères. Il vivait en ermite, travaillant intensément sur les questions sans réponses. Il s'était promis qu'un jour il connaitrait le cri du kangourou !

Cette vie l'avait complètement coupé du monde réel, il voyait sa famille par pur hasard quand il lui arrivait d'avoir besoin de quelque chose dans cette satané maison. Pourtant ça ne lui manquait pas vraiment, il n'était pas compris de ses frères et il ne les comprenait pas, enfin… L'ursidé semblait tout de même plus sain d'esprit que les autres…

Certaines nuits, subissant des crises d'insomnies, il montait au salon, s'asseyant sur le canapé et analysait chaque objet s'y trouvant. Il aurait bien pu continuer une de ses théories farfelues mais dans ces moments-là, il ressentait comme un vide qui ne faisait que l'agresser.

C'est durant une de ses crises, qu'il eut la compagnie de son remplaçant, cette compagnie devenant une sorte d'habitude au fur et à mesure des nuits blanches.

Si chaleureux et accueillant, tout le contraire de sa pauvre personne, il ne s'étonnait pas que SLG ait gagné en popularité après son départ. Le chanteur avait réussi à le mettre en confiance, ses paroles étaient douces et compréhensive, réussissant à le faire sortir de la carapace dans laquelle il vivait. Il s'était confié, laissant transparaitre un homme sensible, manquant de confiance, il cachait tout derrière son savoir.

C'est comme ça qu'ils avaient construit une relation amical, allant des rires aux pleures, ils faisaient connaissance tranquillement. Il adorait leurs moments, il avait l'impression d'avoir un peu d'importance dans les yeux de quelqu'un, lui donnant l'occasion de pouvoir parler de lui, de ses passions, de l'homme qu'il était. Même si parfois il s'en voulait de ne parler que de lui de façon si égoïste… Pourtant voir les yeux brillant de son vis-à-vis ne pouvait l'arrêter.

Mais cette nuit c'était différent, l'ursidé avait engagé la conversation et d'une façon si inhabituellement indirect. Il cherchait l'erreur, la faille, le truc qui lui ferait voir directement que l'expéditeur s'était trompé, malheureusement ça ne pouvait pas être les pauvres informations, que lui indiquait sa boite de réception, qui allait lui répondre. Réussissant à quitter l'objet du mail des yeux il remarqua qu'en plus de cela il contenait une pièce jointe.

Toujours aussi interloqué, le scientifique glissa doucement la souris, dirigeant le pointeur vers l'objet du mail, sur lequel il cliqua.

Une page blanche, seuls deux mots apparaissait : « Pour toi »

Toujours autant intrigué il cliqua sans réfléchir sur la pièce jointe. Son lecteur iTunes s'ouvrit laissant le Prof réaliser qu'il s'agissait d'un message vocal. Mais pas n'importe lequel connaissant Maître Panda, une chanson.

3 secondes de silences, le temps au Prof de lire le titre : _Prédateur_.

Il n'eut le temps de s'interroger sur le sens du titre qu'il entendit déjà la première note. Dans sa tête régnait un silence reposant le laissant dans l'impossibilité de réfléchir à l'instrument utilisé. La seule chose auquel il était attentif c'était aux mots qui allaient résonner dans ses fonctions auditives.

C'est dès ces premiers mots qu'il perdit la raison. Seule son ouïe fonctionnait, le reste de ses sens venait de le lâcher.

Le tempo était doux mais bien rythmé, la voix était légèrement différente de celle qu'il entendait habituellement, elle était plus voilée.

Des mots simples associés de façon très intelligente, le message lui par contre n'avait rien de simple.

Une déclaration.

Une déclaration, utilisant les exacts mots pour définir un sentiment, et à en croire les paroles, le sentiment était assez passionné.

Des vers lui avouant l'inavouable, une douleur forte qu'il ne pouvait pas dire en face. Trop timide pour s'exprimer de manière traditionnelle, il se débrouillait beaucoup mieux en chanson. Son élément, sa passion son expression,… Il ne pouvait se rater avec cette méthode.

Des mots venus les uns après les autres, sans aucuns efforts, d'un naturel déconcertant, à croire qu'il les maîtrisait par cœur pour décrire parfaitement ce qu'il ressentait.

Toutes ces nuits il l'avait écouté, toutes ces nuits il l'avait découvert et toutes ces nuits ses mots se bloquaient dans sa gorge à l'idée qu'à son tour il pouvait se confier. Son battement de cœur était un peu trop rapide et il s'étonnait à observer ses lèvres légèrement humide, à écouter sa voix plus posée et moins nasillarde, à remarquer chaque mèches de cheveux qui rebiquait. Intérieurement il lui hurlait d'arrêter d'être si désirable, alors que parallèlement il le suppliait à se laisser aller sauvagement.

Un attachement sincère et si douloureusement bon. Il ne pouvait plus lui mentir, il devait lui faire partager son désir.

Il jouait avec les mots, cachant des sous-entendus très visible, balançant une image sensuelle. Le rougissement envahissait à présent le visage du destinataire, son cœur s'affolait à chaque mot bien placé, figeant dans sa rétine l'image des yeux brillant et étrangement envoûtant du chanteur.

Il réalisa que ce regard, depuis tout ce temps, était pourtant très déchiffrable. Tout était clair maintenant, s'il aimait autant voir ses orbes c'est parce qu'il se sentait observé, analysé, déshabillé, désiré. Après les pleurs et les histoires tristes il vivait en plongeant dans ses yeux un réconfort plus que simplement amical. Des yeux qui disent : « Ne t'arrête jamais ! »

3min22, la première écoute dura une éternité.

Dans son cerveau se mélangeait toutes les sensations qu'il s'interdisait jusque-là de ressentir. Il repensait à chaque instant, à chaque moment. L'extase parcourait l'intégralité de ses veines, ses yeux restant fixés sur l'écran d'ordinateur, ne clignant sans aucun prétexte. Le temps s'était arrêté, il était enveloppé par une chaleur agréable, enivrante.

S'abandonnant totalement dans ce tourbillon de sensation qui l'assaillait, il n'eut le temps d'anticiper le moment où la musique s'arrêta.

Tout s'écroula.

Il se réappropria un à un, tous ses sens, observant son triste et poussiéreux laboratoire. Les yeux défilant sur son ordinateur, son cœur, il le jurerait, voulait s'échapper de sa cage thoracique. Dans un moment de doute il ré appuya sur play, un rêve c'est sûr, la chanson ne pouvait vouloir dire ça. Il la réécouta encore et encore, cherchant désespérément la faille.

Toutes les écoutent n'avaient plus la même saveur, le son, il ne l'entendit plus jamais de cette façon. Plus jamais il ne connaitra d'arrêt dans le temps à l'entente de ses notes. Il devait s'y faire, il ne restait plus que sa voix sur une douce mélodie, gardant tout de même les mots, les phrases et les allusions. Elle restera la merveilleuse chanson qui venait de retourner l'intégralité de son muscle vital, enfin libre de réagir.

Plus le temps de se mentir, il le savait s'il voulait revivre ce rêve il n'avait qu'une chose à faire. Tout était assez bien explicite pour le décider à sauter le pas. D'ailleurs le dernier vers ne lui laissait aucun doute, c'est maintenant qu'il devait le rejoindre.

Sans se contrôler, il sauta de son fauteuil, ses jambes le portant vers l'antre du chanteur. Le couloir, les escaliers, le salon, les autres escaliers, le dernier couloir et la porte. Il ne se souciait pas de l'heure, devant le battant de bois il resta immobile, reprenant le souffle de sa course. Ses yeux, il ne pensait qu'à ses yeux, souriant bêtement à la porte.

Quand il se sentit prêt, il toqua.

Quelques secondes, et dans l'entrebâillent, il pouvait voir des pupilles dilatées analysant le visiteur derrière sa porte.

"Euh... Prof..." L'entrée s'ouvrit en plus grand, le découvrant toujours vêtus de son kigurumi.

Le visage du Prof s'illumina, comment avait-il pu résister tout ce temps? Le Panda lui avait l'air plus gêné : "Je... euh... Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Je suis désolé."

Il essayât de l'éloigner en refermant la porte, mais le Prof totalement dans un autre monde la bloqua en posant sa main sur cette autre main essayant de l'éloigner.

Surpris, l'ursidé fixa cette main, tétanisé, pour enfin déplacé son regard vers celui de son scientifique fou. Scientifique qui dans un souffle de soulagement pénétra dans sa chambre, se déplaçant doucement, alors qu'il se savait détaillé de toutes les coutures. Il referma la porte, agrippant toujours sa main.

Dans l'obscurité, il le fit se coller au mur de sa chambre, observant son visage emplit d'incompréhension. Au plus proche, il lui laissa le temps d'assimiler les dernières secondes, alors qu'il avait emprisonné sa main au-dessus de sa tête.

Inconsciemment il avait rapproché son visage au sien mélangeant leurs respirations, et sans trop comprendre il réalisa qu'ils étaient en train de sauter le pas. Posé les unes contre les autres se mouvant timidement, ils échangeaient un tendre baisé.

Le Prof avait les yeux ouvert, cherchant ceux de son vis-à-vis, qui semblait totalement perdu dans ces sensations. C'est quand il rompit le baisé qu'il put enfin les voir, enflammés et parlant pour leur propriétaire.

Leurs corps enlacés cherchaient désespérément encore plus le contact de l'autre. Son chanteur avait fixé sa main libre sur son postérieur et déplaçait sa jambe lascivement contre la sienne.

Amusé de ce changement soudain de comportement, et se remémorant quelques paroles de la merveilleuse chanson, il lui susurra en le fixant dans les yeux :

« Laisse sortir le prédateur. »

Le chanteur ne pouvant et ne voulant plus se contenir, déploya une force qui lui était propre et embarqua son scientifique sur son lit. Il le chevaucha et se jeta sur ses lèvres sauvagement. Il n'avait plus aucune inhibition face à cet homme lui demandant clairement à voir sa vraie nature. Ses mains venaient d'arracher tous les boutons de sa chemise, alors que son nœud paillon retenait la dernière attache. En glissant ses mains sur son torse dénudé il quitta ses lèvres et se dirigea vers son oreille, chuchotant d'une voix émotionnellement bouleversé :

« Maintenant que… Je… Je ne vais plus pouvoir me contrôler.»

Souriant alors qu'il déboutonnait le premier bouton du kigurumi, affreusement lentement, il lui avoua :

« Moi non plus. »

* * *

Qu'est ce que vous en dites? :)

J'ai eu l'amorce de l'idée en écoutant les paroles de _Poet_ de Bastille, et pour le côté aguicheur que fait passer le Panda je me suis inspiré de _Animal_ de Neon Trees (Mes années lycées x)). Un mix des deux et c'est la chanson que chante Maître Panda dans cette histoire ;)

La deuxième partie, avec le lemon, arrivera vendredi.

D'ici là, profitez! ;D


	2. Le Prédateur partie 2

Comme promis, voici la suite et fin de cette histoire :)

Réponse review anonyme:

LECACA: La suite est là! En espérant qu'elle te plaise tout autant :)

**DISCLAIMERS: Les personnages de cette fan fiction ne m'appartiennent pas. Et bien évidemment si le propriétaire le désir cette fan fiction disparaîtra.**

**WARNING: Ce chapitre contient une relation sexuelle détaillée entre deux hommes. Si ce n'est pas ton truc, ne le lis pas!**

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Il n'en fallu pas plus au Panda pour grogner, son sang bouillonnait il devait stabiliser ses pulsions ! Se maîtrisant au mieux il accéda à son cou, alors que son scientifique s'afférait à déboutonner un par un les boutons de son kigurumi. Ses lèvres glissaient sur sa peau fine, laissant le bout de sa langue tracer un chemin sinueux de sa jugulaire à sa pomme d'Adam. C'est en voulant continuer plus vers son torse qu'il se rendit compte de l'obstacle, le nœud papillon était toujours là !

Pendant son périple, le Prof avait réussi à défaire chaque bouton et n'y tenant plus, fit passer ses mains sur son dos et donc sous le vêtement. Comme une brûlure, les mains froides de son scientifique venait de lui arracher un gémissement intenable, relaissant tomber sa tête au creux de son cou.

Se délectant de l'effet qu'il lui faisait, le savant fit glisser ses mains les dirigeant vers l'endroit où se trouvait l'inexistant caleçon du chanteur. En s'en rendant compte le Prof en profita pour agripper son fessier.

Le chanteur frissonna mais rattrapa en tremblant les mains qui était beaucoup trop audacieuse à son goût. Il se redressa, se contenant au mieux et défit maladroitement le nœud papillon, lui donnant beaucoup de fil à retordre. Légèrement inquiet par les attitudes de son amant le scientifique demanda : « Ça va aller Maître? »

La respiration saccadé ledit Maître, qui n'avait plus aucune retenu, répondit : « Non… Tu m'excites trop. »

« On est pas obligé de le fai… » Il fut coupé.

« Non ! Non… Je te veux maintenant ! »

Le Prof s'assit ne faisant aucun geste brusque, il savait comment réagissait l'humain dans de tel situation, mais vraisemblablement la sensibilité animal de son amant était vraiment plus acerbe. Il porta une main à sa joue, voulant le calmer, lui redonner raison.

« D'accord… Mais tu vas te détendre et me laisser faire. »

Le chanteur acquiesça, contrôlant dans un premier lieu sa respiration en fermant les yeux. Il se laissa donc faire, se sentant chavirer sur le matelas, la tête à l'opposé de la tête de lit.

Se détachant doucement de l'emprise de son chanteur, le savant l'observa. Ses yeux fermés, ses lèvres frémissantes, son ventre se levant à mesure des respirations, son excitation plus qu'avancé. Il lui accorda quelques minutes de repos, pour qu'il puisse reprendre le dessus sur son côté bestiale. Pendant ce temps, en sortant du lit, le scientifique retira la presque totalité de ses vêtements, et déposa délicatement ses chères lunettes sur le bureau du Panda. Ce dernier, les yeux toujours clos avait déposé ses mains sur son ventre, et se perdait dans l'obscurité de ses pensées.

« As-tu des préservatifs ? »

Cette question fit ouvrir d'un seul coup les yeux de l'ursidé, qui revenait soudainement à la réalité. Se relevant un peu sur les coudes il aperçut son savant fou en caleçon près de son bureau, se grattant un peu la tête. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du chanteur, il n'en revenait toujours pas ô combien cet homme pouvait se montrer si irrésistible.

« Dans ma table de chevet. »

« Évidemment ! »

Il se laissa retomber sur le matelas, soupirant profondément. Chacune de ses mimiques le rendait dingue. Suivant du regard l'homme qui le faisait chavirer, ses yeux se perdirent rapidement et très avidement sur son corps. Sa peau blanche, sa multitude de grain de beauté, sa carrure décharné. En y repensant, il ne le voyait pas tellement se nourrir, contrairement à lui qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de craquer à la première sucrerie. Il prendrait soin de lui, c'est la promesse qu'il se fit.

En se retournant, le butin dans la main, le scientifique put à nouveau découvrir le regard brillant qu'il aimait tant chez le chanteur. Remontant sur le lit, l'ursidé se releva et déplaça sa main droite sur le flanc gauche du Prof, qui à quatre patte au-dessus du Panda, l'embrassa délicatement.

Pendant leur valse buccale, le chanteur déplaça sa main vers le dernier tissu que portait le scientifique, passa sous l'élastique et laissa sa main s'aventurer vers sa verge. Au contact, le Prof gémit sans retenu, approfondissant encore plus le baisé. S'emparant de l'objet de ses désirs, le chanteur s'appliqua à quelques vas et viens, adorant sentir au creux de sa main son muscle durcir.

Se reculant un peu, détaillant le visage de son amant, le savant stoppa ses gestes et abaissa sa capuche. Le haut tomba presque seul et alors que l'ursidé s'était reposé sur le matelas, le scientifique lui retira ses manches. Il continua, tout aussi délicatement, à lui retirer en entier son kigurumi, appréciant toujours, non sans une certaine fierté intérieure, l'effet qu'il lui faisait encore.

Enfin le vêtement à terre, le chanteur nu, sentit son amant venir apposer ses lèvres sur son épaule, remontant doucement vers son lobe pour le mordiller, mais surtout pour lui demander :

« Tu veux me prendre ou… »

Le Panda, attrapa le visage de son amant plantant ses yeux dans les siens et lui répondit :

« Je vais pas tenir… Je préfère que ce soit toi. »

« Comme il te plaira Maître. »

Il l'embrassa sur la joue et déposa sur ses lèvres rougit deux de ses doigts, que le Panda prit immédiatement en bouche. Lascivement le scientifique mailla une multitude de baisé sur l'ensemble de son torse, se dirigeant dangereusement vers son muscle le plus sensible. En bonne position, le sentant serein et détendu il récupéra ses doigts humidifiés, écarta doucement les jambes de son chanteur et sans le prévenir inséra ses doigts dans son sphincter.

Les mouvants au minimum, il attendait que la chair se détende d'elle-même pour pouvoir commencer quelques palpations. Pour le soulager, de la sensation désagréable, et même de la souffrance qu'il lui imposait, le scientifique sinuait sa langue sur sa verge.

L'ursidé, se perdant dans ses sensations trop fortes, agrippa les cheveux du Prof, en geignant d'impatience.

La pression se faisant nettement plus lâche autour de ses doigts, il décida de les enfoncer au maximum, soutirant un gémissement à son amant. Il les mut plus franchement, titillant à vif sa prostate, ce qui n'arrangea pas les décibels du chanteur.

« Je.. Je suis assez… préparé… Non ?... »

Il ne répondit pas mais se retira en souriant. En remontant vers le visage de son chanteur il subit l'assaut dévorant de celui-ci, qui l'embarqua dans un tango buccale en lui retirant son dernier vêtement. Dénudé enfin entièrement, il enfila rapidement le préservatif et réengagea une nouvelle danse buccale pendant laquelle il le pénétra dans la plus grande délicatesse.

L'ursidé s'accrocha à une épaule du pénétrant, essayant de retenir au maximum les gémissements au fond de sa gorge. En rompant le baisé ce dernier retomba sur le lit, donnant la possibilité au Prof de se positionner au mieux, ce qu'il fit.

En bonne position, ils s'arrêtèrent, s'accrochant dans le regard de l'autre. Malgré l'affection plus qu'amical qui planait au-dessus de leurs tête depuis un petit bout de temps, passer à l'acte si naturellement et si soudainement les rendaient non moins gêné et timide. Ils détournèrent le regard au même moment, dans leurs deux mémoires l'image de l'autre dans cette posture s'encrait. Le Prof essayant de se reprendre un peu, releva les yeux vers le magnifique visage en face de lui et lui demanda, en rougissant:

« Euh… Tout va bien ?... »

En recroisant les yeux de celui qui faisait battre son cœur, le chanteur se laissa complètement réanimer par la bête qui vivait en lui. Il se jeta sur ses lèvres, se relevant au maximum, décoiffa plus que possible la chevelure folle du savant et le supplia :

« Commence ! Vas-y ! Vas-y… »

Complètement déconcerté par les vagues de bestialité que lui offrait son partenaire, le Prof ne se fit pas attendre plus longtemps. Enchaînant rapidement les coups de bassin, les deux protagonistes reçurent immédiatement des sensations dépassant la limite du domptable. Le Panda, ne contrôlait plus aucun de ses gestes, il criait de façon obscène à travers la pièce, surement aussi à travers les murs, et il s'agrippait à la peau sous ses doigts. Le scientifique plus réservé, gémissait avec moins de décibels mais ne retenait pas pour autant les coups de butoir qui lui faisait envie.

Ralentissant sans trop de raison, suivant juste son instinct, il se rendit compte qu'il adorait entendre les plaintes appuyés de son amant. Ces lèvres s'étiraient automatiquement dans un sourire satisfait alors qu'il sentait les mains crispés, pinçant sa peau, de l'homme qui le rendait plus que dingue.

Le chanteur sentait son corps monter en température, il avait chaud, transpirait presque et adorait fois mille les décharges qui montait en lui. Il lui léchait des parties de peau, qu'il n'arrivait même plus à identifier, entre deux cris intenable. Sa tête lui ordonnait des actes incompréhensible, en vouloir plus alors qu'il ne pouvait pas rêver mieux que cet instant. Sans plus aucune raison, il ouvrit les yeux, cherchant ceux de son partenaire et enfin en contact visuel, il l'implorait :

« Je.. veux.. te voir. Re..regarde.. moi. »

La timidité était visible dans ses yeux, le Prof restait toujours gêné de voir son ami dans cette posture et surtout dans cet état. Il aimait ça oui, c'était même lui qui était venu l'attiser, mais son naturel si réservé, le rendait déconcerté face aux yeux si expressif de son partenaire. Ce dernier, lui, avait carrément fait disparaître sa pudeur dans l'oubli. Voir ses yeux le confortait dans l'idée que tout ça était bien réel, qu'en un sens il se rapprochait au maximum de lui.

Son côté prédateur s'amusait à lire son embarras, l'adrénaline s'empara de toutes forces et en une seconde le chanteur avait poussé son amant à s'allonger, tête enfin vers la tête de lit. Sans perdre plus de temps il se ré empala sur son muscle palpitant et engagea des mouvements des plus bestiaux. Il lui maintenait les poignets, le voulant soumis et voulant se délecter de ses expressions. Le chanteur gémissait toujours aussi fort, surpris d'avoir à présent un concurrent. Sa tête lui hurlait d'en faire sa propriété à jamais, mais il ne savait pas comment se contenter plus que de ça.

Le scientifique dans la surprise avait senti une excitation supplémentaire l'envahir. Il ne comprenait pas cette sensation mais revoir les yeux dévorant du Panda lui plaisait énormément. Sans bouger, il dut parler pour exprimer un souhait :

« Embra.. sse.. m »

Sans finir sa phrase, il était comblé. L'étau autour de sa verge ne faisait que se resserrer, il se sentait venir assez rapidement. Leurs deux visage étaient très proches, détaillant les yeux de l'autre, gémissant à quelques millimètres de la bouche de l'autre.

C'est dans un cri qu'il se laissa aller, se déversant dans son partenaire, alors que leurs langues se cherchaient. Flatté par le cambrement du scientifique, le chanteur se déversa à son tour sur le torse de son amant, ressentant le merveilleux bien être que cela procurait.

Engageant la dernière force qui lui restait, l'ursidé se retira et s'affala au côté de son savant fou, en lâchant bien évidemment l'emprise qu'il avait sur ses poignets. Le taux d'endorphine redescendant, ses idées devenait de plus en plus claires, laissant place au Maître Panda que l'on connaît tous.

La chanson… Une chanson ! Il s'était senti stupide à faire ça mais vu des dernier événements, sa honte s'envolait au plus loin. Il avait ce qu'il voulait, l'homme qu'il désirait depuis tant de mois. Assouvi, il était tout de même anxieux. Il y aurait-il une suite à tout ça ?

« Maître…»

Sans trop comprendre, le chanteur se releva d'un coup et se retourna vers l'homme qui venait de l'interpeller. Allongé sur le dos, les bras sous la tête, les yeux mi-clos, le scientifique, à la vue des yeux rond de l'ursidé, ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« J'ai adoré… »

Souriant timidement, le Panda attrapa des mouchoirs qu'il tendit au Prof. Ce dernier se nettoya et retira le préservatif, se levant pour aller jeter le tout dans une poubelle. Il en profita pour réenfiler son caleçon.

La mine du chanteur était déconfite, sa tête bouillonnait de question sans réponses, et de frayeur. Il en avait profité pour se glisser sous les couvertures, allongé aucunement détendu. Son amant, le rejoignit, et curieux de la tête que tirait son chanteur, il l'embrassa pour le sortir de ses pensées. C'est en douceur qu'il lui demanda en lui caressant le visage :

« Ça ne va pas Maître ? »

Il mourrait d'envie de lui poser toutes ces questions, de lui parler, de l'entendre... Qu'il lui donne juste l'autorisation de ressentir ce tambour cardiaque.

Mais après tout, il ne voulait pas y penser, il voulait juste profiter. Il lui répondit donc par un sourire, l'attirant plus proche dans une étreinte et lui souffla à l'oreille :

« Je t'adore. »

Se détendant à la vue de sa réaction si adorable, il l'étreignit plus fort, en plus de l'embrasser tendrement. Quelques secondes et il se recula collant son front au sien :

« Je t'adore aussi Maître. »

* * *

Voilà!

Ce que cette fic ne dit pas c'est qu'ils eurent plein de petits pandas à lunettes :3

Bref, j'espère que ça vous a plu, faite le moi savoir en laissant une review :)

Je vous dis à une prochaine et surtout PROFITEZ!


End file.
